Stories of Love (Smut) Chapter 1: Ruby x Glynda x Yang
by pavle1993
Summary: Love is blooming at Beacon. This is total smut.
1. Glynda x Ruby x Yang

**Hello readers, I am going to start a small series here that may be updated every once in a while. Please leave a constructive review.**

 **Chapter 1: (Ruby x Glynda x Yang)**

 **(Futa, Yuri, Slight incest, Threesome)**

"Ugghhhh"

"Jeez, it's so hot..."

"When will they fix the AC?"

It was summer at Beacon, and everyone was complaining. Even Weiss, who totally never ever complains about anything, ever. Especially the AC.

"Hey, Ruby," Yang said to her younger sister.

"Hey Yang, enjoying the heat?"

"Yeah, I sure am. I just wish ice bi- I mean Weiss would be quiet for once," Yang replied, "maybe we could take a walk or somethin' until she shuts up, maybe to the beach or something."

"Alright Yang, maybe we could go to the beach and swim."

"Sure, Rubes. I'll go get my swimsuit on."

Yang and Ruby got their swimsuits on.

Ruby couldn't help but occasionally glance at her sister's breasts. They were just so big and her swimsuit was just SO tight.

Ruby walked hand in hand to the beach where they laid out towels and laid down on the beach. Ruby noticed Glynda on the sand across from them

"Hey Yang, there's Glynda over there. Do you wanna say hi to her?"

"Sure, Rubes."

Ruby and Yang walked over to where Glynda was. Glynda was wearing a really, really tight and small bathing suit.

"Oh no. Don't do it. Don't. Please don't." Ruby thought to herself, trying to not get an erection. "Everyone's gonna know with your swimsuit on. Please don't."

Ruby looked over at Glynda in that skimpy swimsuit. She could see just a little of her nipple poking up. That had pushed Ruby over the line. She felt her penis growing slowly in her swimsuit as it tightened even more and more around her.

Yang finally broke Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Glynda, my grade could use some improvement. Is there anything that I could do to boost my grade some?" Yang asked.

"Hm. I'll think about it. Meet me in my classroom in 5 minutes" Glynda replied.

"Alright Ruby, let's go there. I think the classrooms have A/C."

Ruby sighed in relief. Finally they could get away from everyone so nobody would see her still growing erection. Ruby and Yang gathered up their towels, and headed to the classroom still in their bikinis.

Glynda was sitting at her desk, sorting papers. She was still in that revealing swimsuit that Ruby loved so much. Ruby and Yang walked up to her.

"Hi Mrs. Goodwytch!"

Glynda looked up at them.

"Yang. I have some work you can work on at your dorm. Ruby. Stay here. I need to tutor you privately."

Yang took her papers and walked out the door, while Ruby stayed there, wondering what Glynda would make her do. Glynda pulled up a chair to her desk. Ruby kept taking peeks at those succulent breasts of hers.

"Ruby, sit down. We need to talk about something."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I always see you masturbating in class. You always do it in the back of the room. I've seen it on the cameras."

Ruby blushed so much, she was almost the same color as the red bathing suit she was wearing. Why did this somehow turn her on? Something about that turned her on.

"I-I'm really sorry about that, ma'am."

"No, Ruby. I really enjoy it. I want you to do that more. Ruby. I want you to do something."

"Y-Yes ma'am?" Ruby said, shocked about this entire situation.

"You want some extra credit?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Glynda took off the top of her bikini, revealing those juicy boobs that Ruby had been obsessed with for a while. Ruby's dick instantly grew harder and harder.

"Ruby. Take off your bottom. Now."

Ruby obeyed and her throbbing 14-inch dick came out.

Glynda took off her bottom as well, showing off her vagina to the younger girl. This made Ruby happy to finally see the teacher naked. She had rubbed herself to her in class all the time.

"Ruby..."

Glynda walked over to Ruby, while Ruby, too scared to move, only sat there watching the headmaster get closer and closer to the erection.

Glynda put the tip of Ruby's throbbing cock in her mouth, teasingly.

Ruby let out a gasp as pleasure filled her body.

Glynda licked the tip, putting her tongue slightly in the slit of her penis.

Ruby let out a shrill moan.

Glynda put more in her mouth, and started to lick the still-growing penis. Ruby released some precum into her teacher's mouth. Glynda tasted it and started to lick faster, getting Ruby harder and harder as she put more into her mouth.

Glynda tugged her mouth off of Ruby's dick. Ruby let out yet another moan, as the teasing had turned her on.

Suddenly, Yang walked back in the door, not noticing that her sister and her teacher were fully naked.

"Hey guys, I got my homework done. Where do I turn it i-" Yang cut off herself when she saw the sight.

"Oh, so this is going on." Yang added.

Glynda giggled teasingly as she motioned for Yang to come over to her. Yang obeyed, and when she got to her destination Glynda began to grope Yang, finding that she had a dick like Ruby. She tugged down her miniskirt, exposing her slowly-rising dick.

Yang's dick was about 18 inches long when it was fully hard, and Glynda seemed to get even more turned on by this fact.

Glynda sat on a desk with her legs in the air.

Ruby sat on top of Glynda and inserted her dick into her pussy, eliciting a loud moan from Glynda and Ruby simultaneously. Ruby thrusted a bit into Glynda.

Yang inserted her entire dick into Glynda's ass, making Glynda make a noise of both pleasure and pain. As the two sisters kept penetrating their teacher deeper and deeper, Yang had an idea to add to the fun. Yang grabbed Ruby's developing breasts and squeezed them.

Ruby took pleasure from this. "Y-Yang! G-Glynda?" Ruby swallowed. "I-I think I'm gonna let cum out now, Yangy."

"Alright, Ruby. You can do it. Let out your juice." Yang comforted Ruby.

Ruby came in Glynda's pussy, at the same time Yang did.

"Good job Ruby. Glynda. You wanna do this again next weekend?" Yang said.

"Sure. Take Ruby back to your dorm so nobody catches us."

Yang dressed Ruby and carried her back to the dorm, and laid her down to sleep.

 **Alright guys, that's the end! I will definitely update this eventually.**


	2. Ruby x Weiss

It was a rainy day at Beacon.

And by rain, I mean lots and lots of rain. It was a total downpour.

Team RWBY sat in their dorm, taking in the noises of the rain hitting the roof. Classes were cancelled today, so they had stayed in their pajamas all day.

The immense amount of water falling from the sky had terrified Blake, and now Yang was holding her in her arms.

Weiss was snuggled under her electric blanket, made by her family's company.

Ruby had herself and her laptop under her blanket.

All was peaceful at the girls' dorm.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna run out with Blake and get her some headphones so she doesn't have to listen from the rain." Yang said.

"That's fine, I'm going to get some food from the cafeteria while they have it." Weiss replied.

Ruby was still hidden under her blanket with her headphones on as the three girls walked out.

Now it was alone time for Ruby.

Ruby pulled up a folder on her laptop titled "Project 3".

This folder was no project. It was filled with things about her girl-crush, Weiss Schnee.

Fanfictions, pictures she had secretly taken of the girl, yearbook photos, social media pictures, even pictures of the heiress's underwear she had stolen.

Ruby barely had any alone time ever, and now was the best time for this.

Ruby pulled down her pajama pants as she opened a folder called "bathroom pictures".

She had learned how to climb into the vents, giving her full access to a view of the heiress in the bathroom. As Ruby got her pajama pants off, she started to play with the waistband on her panties. She pulled up her favorite picture of Weiss on her computer.

The picture was of the white-haired girl undressing. Ruby had always had a thing for Weiss's small breasts. She thought they were cute. The girl also had a nice, round butt, not too big but just the right size for her.

Ruby barely had any pictures of it, but she knew Weiss's vagina just had to be perfect. Her only good picture of it was her favorite one. Ruby slipped her pointer finger into her panties, lightly rubbing the outside border of her pussy.

Ruby moaned softly as she zoomed in on Weiss's central crotch, and started to speed up her rubbing. She went a little deeper with her finger, rubbing her clitoris faster and faster. Ruby squeaked as she went knuckle deep into her vagina.

And then, the door opened, and the white haired heiress walked in, not noticing Ruby masturbating at first. She put down a bag of food and turned towards Ruby.

"Ruby?! What the hell are you doing?"

"Um… Nothing, Weiss!"

Ruby blushed and accidentally dropped her laptop on the ground, revealing the picture of Weiss she had on the screen to the heiress.

"Ruby? What is this?"

Weiss walked and picked up Ruby's laptop.

"Ruby… Why did you take this picture of me?" Weiss said.

Ruby blushed again and turned away from Weiss, not answering her question. Unknown to Ruby's knowledge, this turned on Weiss.

"Ruby. I think you need a punishment. Get on my leg. Now."

Ruby obeyed Weiss and bent over her leg. Weiss promptly drew her hand back and hit her on her tush. Ruby let out a yelp, secretly liking Weiss's smack.

Weiss kept on smacking Ruby, her hits getting harder and harder every time. Ruby was driving pleasure from her spankings, so much that she finally came all over Weiss's leg.

"Ru-Ruby? What did you just do?"

"I'm really sorry Weiss! I just kinda like stuff like that."

"Do you like this, Ruby?" Weiss shoved her finger deep into Ruby's pussy.

"Y-yeah Weiss! I like that a lot!"  
Weiss started to take off her skirt as Ruby stared. Once the heiress's skirt was pulled off, she grabbed Ruby and wrestled her onto the bed. Weiss rubbed her chest against Ruby's breasts, turning Ruby on even more.

Weiss pulled off Ruby's top, exposing her breasts. Weiss became even wetter, and wrapped her arms around Ruby. Weiss kissed Ruby with a burning passion as she pushed her farther and farther into the bed.

Weiss started licking down Ruby's neck, eliciting a loud moan from Ruby. Weiss moved down to Ruby's boobs, circling her tongue around her nipple.

After Weiss had finished there, she moved down to her vagina. Weiss licked Ruby's womanhood slowly, then stuck her tongue deep into Ruby's pussy. Ruby tugged on the sheets as pleasure filled her body.

Ruby came all over Weiss's face as she let out a squeak. Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug and cuddled with her as the sun set over the school.

 **Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review for more!**


End file.
